Terifol
Terifol is a Toa of Earth who resides on Spherus Magna in the Cities of Spherus Universe. History Early Life Terifol was created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna, where his job was to aid in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion, he was transported to the Northern Continent. He lived in a small village near the Tren Krom Peninsula. He spent much of his time there working in a small mine. Reformation of Spherus Magna When the Great Spirit Robot was destroyed and Spherus Magna was reformed, Terifol migrated to the surface of the planet. He aided in the construction of a city built where the ankle joint of the Great Spirit Robot had been. This city was jokingly dubbed "the Hollowed Ankle" by some, but the name was later made official. The city was composed of many bridges spanning the gap between the foot of the Robot and the bottom of its leg. After the Hollowed Ankle was completed, Terifol became one of its many residents. About 100 years after the Reformation of Spherus Magna, Terifol was given notice that he would be given a Toa Stone in several years. He was trained in combat for several years, and learned how to use nearly every common weapon available. However, his weapon of choice, and the one he would continue to use as a Toa, was a "Battle Pickaxe" that he had invented himself. Terifol was later transformed into a Toa, and was given his first mission. He was to travel to another city, the Great Hand, that had recently ceased all communications with other cities. There he would discover the cause of the city's silence, and meet up with the other Toa who would become his teammates, as Toa Teams were usually formed with one Toa from each of the five major cities, as well as one extra from the largest, Matoro City. When Terifol arrived at the Great Hand, he met two of his new teammates, Jeynah and Tusidi. Together they found out that most of the city was empty, but a burning pile of what was probably the corpse of every citizen lay at its center. As they discussed what could have happened and what they should do about it, three other Toa arrived in the square. These Toa introduced themselves as Karov, Pozic, and Jevan, Karov and Pozic being two of Terifol's new teammates. They had previously seen the pile of bodies, and it had been Karov who had set fire to it. The three Toa told Terifol and his companions that whoever had attacked the city had taken two Kanohi from a hidden vault under the city, the Kanohi Kraahkan and an Olmak. The group of Toa decided that they should track whoever had done this and retrieve the stolen masks. The group managed to find a large set of tracks leading away from the City, which they assumed to be those of the invaders. While following this trail, they discovered, fought, and captured an injured Skakdi named Ahknot. When questioned by Pozic, he told them of a plot to revive Makuta Teridax, and of a cult built around that goal, aptly named the Cult of Teridax. Ahknot told the group of a ritual that would shortly take place. After they had extracted all the knowledge they needed, Tusidi killed Ahknot, although Karov objected, saying that it went against the Toa Code. Jevan reminded the group that they needed to stop the ritual that would supposedly revive Teridax, and they continued following the trail. Upon discovering the site of the upcoming ritual, Pozic came up with a plan about how they would intervene. This plan involved three Toa, Jevan, Tusidi, and Terifol, journeying to a nearby village and sending a messenger to Matoro City. They would then prepare the town for a potential battle, as Pozic suspected that they would be pursued by the cultists. Pozic, Karov, and Jeynah would stay and wait for the ritual, and interrupt it as it began, hoping to catch the cultists off guard. Terifol and the others grudgingly agreed to this, none of them wanting to leave, and the team split up, with Terifol and Tusidi being lead by Jevan to the village which lay several kio away. When the three Toa arrived at the village, Jevan prepared the villagers for the fight against the Cult of Teridax. He also sent several messengers to Matoro City to alert its council of recent events. A group of Matoran and Agori returned with these messengers, lead by a Matoran named Dimous, a Glatorian named Rovrun, and a Turaga named Coprollex. The group said that they were to be reinforcements, and claimed to be friends of Karov and Pozic. Karov, Pozic, and Jeynah soon arrived at the village, followed closely by the Cult, and the villagers, Toa, and reinforcements all readied themselves for the fight. For a while, it seemed that the Toa's side had the upper hand, as they outnumbered the cultists and had more powerful fighters than the opposition. However, Dacciah, the Makuta who had taken control of the Cult after its original leader's death, was tipping the battle in her side's favor. Jevan gathered the six Toa to eliminate her. It seemed at first as though Dacciah could not hope to beat six Toa at the same time, but when the Makuta was nearly out of strength, she activated her Mask of Intimidation, causing all six Toa to become paralyzed in fear. Pozic was able to break out of the trance and killed Dacciah. Once the Makuta was dead, her Kanohi's hold over the others was broken, and they regained consciousness. After Dacciah's defeat, the villagers and their allies were quickly able to defeat the cultists, killing some and taking some prisoners, although several cultists escaped into the desert. All of Terifol's teammates had survived the battle, and had sustained only minor injuries. The team helped repair the damage in the village. Abilities and Traits As an Onu-Matoran, Terifol possessed the Element of Earth but was unable to access his powers. He gained access to these powers as he became a Toa. Terifol wears black and gray armor, as well as a Great Kakama forged to resemble a Kakama Nuva. He wields a "Battle Pickaxe" that he created himself. Terifol is generally jovial and cheerful. He is very skilled at physical combat, and has much knowledge of weapons, but he can be very unconfident about his abilities. Appearances *''Deception of Honor'' - First Appearance Category:Toa of Earth Category:Earth